star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Journeyman Protector
The Journeyman Protectors, also known as the Protectors, were a large force of Mandalorians who once served the ruler of Mandalore. During a civil war against Death Watch, those who still held high honor had fled from Mandalore and began to settle on Concord Dawn, one of the Outer Rim planets. The Journeyman Protectors worked as Police Officers, in which their job was to protect citizens from harm. The citizens considered these Protectors to be well-respected. Each and every Mandalorian constable patrolled their own local territories in the system, and were considered representatives of the law, answerable to Concord Dawn's governor. When the Galactic Empire was formed from the ashes of the Old Galactic Republic, Fenn Rau led a small Mandalorian faction of the Journeyman Protectors known as Skull Squadron, and formed a long-year alliance with the Empire. Before the First Galactic Civil War began, Rau and a group of Protectors established a base on the third moon, and their job was to prevent any trespassers from crossing into their territory. Although, their allegiance would change when Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus and Mandalorian Sabine Wren arrive to settle terms with them. The plan worked when Rau was captured, and his faction would side with the Rebel Network. However, nearly all of the protectors in his faction were wiped out by Viceroy Gar Saxon and his Imperial Super Commandos that were loyal to the Empire. History Mandalorian Civil War During the time of the Mandalorian Civil War between the True Mandalorians and Death Watch, a native named Jaster Mereel made his decision to join the Journeyman Protectors on Concord Dawn. Although, his service was brief when he was caught by his own superiors when he shot a corrupt superior officer for committing acts towards the innocent. Jasper tried to reason and explain the truth, but his efforts to do so failed, and he was expelled from the Protectors and exiled from Concord Dawn. Clone Wars During the war between the Republic and the Separatists, Fenn Rau led a small faction of the Journeyman Protectors called Skull Squadron. At the third battle on Mygeeto, Rau and his entire squadron fought against many Battle Droids rescued Jedi General Depa Billaba and her Padawan, Caleb Dume. Imperial Era At some point after the Imperial occupied the planet Mandalore, Fenn Rau and his faction established a base on the third moon of the Concord Dawn System, and forged an agreement in allying the Empire. Joining the Early Rebellion Around the year 3 BBY, the Lothal Rebels, Hera Syndulla and Sabine Wren, along with two Phoenix Squadron pilots were dispatched by Commander Jun Sato to Concord Dawn to negotiate the usage of their hyperspace routes. The plan was a failure when the negotiators were attacked by the Protectors in orbit, led by Fenn Rau. Eventually, Kanan Jarrus was sent to destroy their Fang Fighters to stop further conflict. In truth, Kanan was attempting to finish Hera's mission, to negotiate terms. Sabine stowed away on board the Phantom, against Kanan's wishes to eliminate Rau for severely injuring Hera in a dogfight. After capturing their leader and destroying their Fang fighters, Rau was forced to let the rebels use their hyperspace routes. Destruction During the first year of the First Galactic Civil War, the Viceroy of Mandalore, Gar Saxon, discovered that Rau and his faction were allowing rebel ships to travel through the Concord Dawn System in order to avoid sector patrols from the Empire. In an attempt to lure Fenn Rau back, Saxon led a small band of Imperial Super Commandos to attack the Rau's encampment and wiped them out. When Rau traveled back to Concord Dawn with Sabine, Ezra Bridger, and Chopper, they discovered that the Protectors had been decimated, in which Rau had a change of heart in joining the Rebel Alliance. List of Journeyman Protectors *Cort Davin *Boba Fett *Kaplan *Lenovar *Jaster Mereel *Fenn Rau Appearances *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 4'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' Sources *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * Category:Law Enforcement Ranks Category:Mandalorian Organizations Category:Political Titles